


Clouded City...No Limit's...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode: V. The Empire Strike's Back., Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Friendship/Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Based on the final scene of Episode V. The Empire Strike's Back.Luke's thought's as he gazes out into the emptiness of space with Leia and their Droid's...





	Clouded City...No Limit's...

Luke was in a thoughtful mood, following the traumatic experience of having just discovered the truth of his parentage. 

He reflected on his lost love, and wondered if he would ever see Han alive again. Yet he felt hopeful that they would soon be reunited.  
They could both, doubtlessly have no longer denied the mutual feelings of love and attraction between one another, which had only been increasing with every moment spent together or apart.

He readily recalled their first meeting in Mos Eisley's Cantina. The heart stopping moment when they first laid eyes on each other.

He readily recalled how strongly he felt every time he was around Han from that moment on.

He readily recalled the thrill they had both shared during the Medal Ceremony celebration's, following their success of obliterating the Death Star.

He readily recalled the icy touch of Han's lip's, from the kiss of life he had received as Han rescued him at Hoth. How they both became acutely aware of something much stronger, growing silently between one another. The moment had been so swift and seemed to be, the icing on the cake they were both emotionally sharing in slowly baking.

 

He readily recalled the moments they shared together prior to his leaving for battle one more.. Han had asked. "Are you alright?". He had answered. "Yeh." Then opened his mouth to say. "I Love you." but was far too shy to blurt it out that way in public. Instead he just smiled at Han and Han smiled right back, then stared after him fully knowing and feeling what was left un-said between them both in that emotional moment of farewell. 

 

All he could wish for now, was that his beloved Han was safe and they would be reunited very soon.  
May the Force be with us...Always...

Epilogue:

Luke had no notion of the powerful Jedi Knight he would shortly become, or of the future battles he would face.   
Yet Force willing, he would be reunited with Han once more. Trusting in the living Force to light their way, thus allowing true love to save the day.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written previous works based around the end scenes of the other movies from the original and sequel trilogy's so I wanted to add something for this scene.  
> My only other work from Episode: V. is...My Hero..(.Located in my mindbender account.)


End file.
